Interrogando a Lily Evans
by Lali Evans
Summary: Autora Original: Leigh A. Sumpter.Traducción: Lali Evans. Lily y James llevan 2 semanas saliendo, lo cual es todo un récord para él. Sus amigos, preocupados, interrogan a Lily para aprobar o no su relación. One Shoot. Comedia. Romance.


Nota de traductora: Este fanfic pertenece originalmente a Leigh A

_**Nota de traductora**__: Este fanfic pertenece originalmente a _**Leigh A. Sumpter**_, autora de habla inglesa, que me permitió traducirlo, amablemente._

_Disfruten de esta historia tanto como lo hize yo._

_Lal!_

**Interrogando a Lily Evans**

"¿Donde están?"

"Supuestamente debieran estar aquí hace una hora.."

"Él nunca llega a una hora con sus _novias"_

"Ya vendrán..Espero que pronto.… Estoy consiguiendo un calambre en mi cuello."

"Sé un hombre, Colagusano.. Éste es negocio es muy importante y lo estamos haciendo en nombre de nuestro amigo."

"No se pueden esperar? Tiene que ser hoy?"

"Escuchen al quejicus de Lunático! Es que eres primo de Snivellus?"

"No, compañeros, _no puede_ esperar hasta mañana. Tenemos que hacerlo hoy."

"Porqué hoy?"

"Sí… porqué _hoy_?"

¡"Porque lo digo yo!..Ahora observen que pasa cuando…"

Repentinamente, los muchachos oyeron dos voces familiares. Pararon su quejadera para evaluar el estado actual de su _misión imposible._

"Pasé una tarde muy agradable, James" sonrió Lily con ojos chispeantes, algo que se le notaba a leguas. Verdes y brillantes.

"Me hace feliz oír eso.." James hizo una mueca de alegría.."Será por qué al fin dijiste que si a mis citas..?"

"En realidad me enteré que habías botado a otra chica, y estabas tan destrozado que necesitabas distracción..Ya sabes, cierto cambio de aires"bromeó la pelirroja con una sonrisa chispeante como sus ojos"Es mi manera de ser una persona mejor y ayudar al mundo.."

"Eres una gran chica, Lily. Siempre cuidando de mi bienestar..y preocupada por mi.."Susurró mitad en broma mitad en serio, se curvó un poco y la besó, siendo correspondido por ella. Sus amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

"Qué forma de comerse!"gritó Peter en medio del pasillo, no pudiendo bajar la voz.

James giró repentinamente, asustado. "Oíste algo?"preguntó

"Estamos paranoicos, hoy? Por qué? Alguna ex vigilándote?"bromeó ella con el asunto de sus novias sobre asimilado." No James, no oí nada..pero si descubro que este pasillo está habitado por alguien mas que nosotros, te lo haré saber..No como tú, que me mientes sobre tus _novias_"

"Sigo diciendo que eres demasiado genial para mí"respondió diciéndose que el ruido provenía probablemente de algunos petardos echados por lo de primero" De todos modos llego tarde a la práctica y debo irme de volada..Crees que podrás aguantar toda la tarde sin mi?"Preguntó con un puchero.

"Aguantar? ¡Creo que no podré sobrevivir toda la tarde sin ti!"Lily rodó los ojos y James sonrió. Luego se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla"Nos vemos esta noche?"

Se dieron un par de besos más y cada uno siguió pasillo contrario mientras los merodeadores, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, esperaban hasta que James no se viera.

Lily dobló por un recodo del pasillo y una mano, de la nada, la asió de la muñeca con cierta violencia.

"Qué demonios..? Ahh!"farfulló confundida.¿La secuestraban? Un momento. ¿Una mano que salía de la nada la secuestraba? De repente, tres rostros aparecieron flotando en mitad del pasillo, y luego, tres cuerpos.

¿Remus, Sirius y Peter habían salido de _la nada?_¿Pero qué clase de magia era esa?¿Se podían aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts.

"¿Sorpresa?"dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa débil

Lily enarcó una ceja, confundida y luego se aclaró al darse cuenta que habían salido de la capa de invisibilidad de James. "Y se puede saber que hacen aquí, secuestrándome como mortífagos?"

"Mortífagos los calzones malolientes de Snape"Sirius enarcó una ceja y sacó una gran lupa a lo Sherlock Holmes"Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí, pelirroja. Temo que tendrás que venir con nosotros"

"Ohh…perdona si quiero saber por qué tres detectives poco serios quieren interrogarme" replicó ella con los brazos cruzados" Tienes que tener una buena razón para esto, Sirius..es ridículo"

Lily, conducida por los tres chicos por varios pisos de escaleras, entró en un cuarto tipo despacho de profesor, aunque nunca antes había estado allí. Se secaron la capa y se sentaron en un círculo en el suelo.

"Ahora bien.."comenzó Sirius con un tono serio y Lily juró que sacaría una pipa y la fumaría"..Hablando de lo que nos compete..primero, quisiéramos saber tus intenciones para con nuestro amigo James"

Lily cruzó los brazos, ahora molesta."Es para esto que me han traído aquí? Es que están locos o qué?"

"Contesta la pregunta," desafió Sirius.

"Bien" masculló exasperada de la ridículo situación "Me llevo bien con James..la pasamos bien..Pero por qué tanto interés?"

"Podemos decirle?" preguntó Peter con arrepentimiento. "Me siento realmente tremendo haciendo esto."

"Sí que debes sentirte tremendo" cuestionó Lily"Por meterse en cosas que solo importan a James y a mi..aunque tú al menos tienes conciencia" Miró con molestia a los otros.

"Es que James nunca ha llegado con una novia a las dos semanas..y tú eres la primera, así que queremos aprobarte antes que pases a ser la novia oficial de un merodeador"contestó Remus razonable aunque se sintió estúpido al decir la palabra "aprobar" "Vemos que las cosas están tornándose serias..y.."

"Entiendo, muchachos..pero..No nos conocemos desde los once? Ustedes no me conocen lo suficiente como para "aprobarme " o "desaprobarme"?"

"Hay cosas no claras, Evans"farfulló Sirius ahora con una gorra escocesa. Lily no sabía si enojarse o reírse" Por ejemplo, has sido amiga de Snivellus..Como podemos estar seguros de que no te ha influenciado con sus idiotas ideas? Podrías estar corrompida por la grasa y odiar el shampoo!!"

"El nunca me corrompió, idiotas"contestó con el cejo fruncido y bastante enojada. Severus Snape y su rota amistad seguía siendo un tema doloroso. " Sigo usando shampoo y..mejor dejenlo ahí"

"Bien"concedió Sirius y ahora llevaba un sobretodo escocés y de la pipa salía un olor a tabaco horrible"Solamente nos queda saber que te hizo sucumbir ante la presión"

"No entiendo.."

"Qué te hizo decirle que sí a James?"Preguntó más claro Remus"Después de todo, han estado que van y vienen por años..Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?"

Lily ablandó su semblante, recordando el momento con ternura.

"Supongo que fue cuando me di cuenta que no era todo una broma para él…En el pasado, pensé que me invitaba a salir por que sabía que me incomodaba..pero una noche nos sentamos a charlar en las orillas del lago y me dijo que cada vez que me invitó a salir, en tono de bromo o en serio, se sintió sincero y lo hizo sinceramente"

"Y?"

"Y… Me di cuenta que así era"Mordió su labio inferior y se le escapó una sonrisa tímida" Y me di cuenta que me sentía de la misma forma.."

"La cosa de las charlas nocturnas a las orillas del lago funciona con las chicas" se repitió Peter como nota mental.

"No tenemos tiempo para consejos amorosos que nunca te funcionarán, sin ofender Peter…Volviendo a lo nuestro.."fumó la pipa y ahora salieron burbujas. Lily contuvo una risita"..Mencionamos que James nunca duró más de dos semanas con una novia..Qué te hace tan diferente?"

"Soy increíblemente paciente"contestó ella sonriente y orgullosa"Incluso me aguanté que sus extraños amigos me secuestraran, uno vestido como Sharlock Holmes, y me interrogaran"

"Vamos, Lily..Seguro que harías lo mismo con tus amigas…James es nuestro amigo y hermano"

"No, no probablemente" rió ella".Si deseara interrogar al novio más último de Ava, lo de una manera menos amenazadora."

"Qué piensas hacer con James ahora? seguirán juntos?"Preguntó Peter curioso

"Yo creo.." No estaba segura de cómo seguía la cosa, solo estaban conociéndose y saliendo."Cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra..Quiero seguir estando con él. Realmente me importa"

" Es realmente dulce," comentó Peter. "Sí que sí, Sirius?"

"Que es lo que más te gustó sobre James?" preguntó Remus y se aventuró a aclarar. "Quiero decir, sabes que su familia tiene muchísimo dinero..No?"

Lily, en vez de ofenderse como otra hubiera echo, negó con la cabeza, tranquila.

"No tiene nada que ver con dinero, Remus. A mí me gusta como es como persona..algunas veces engreído, pero solidario en el interior. Es sincero y bueno, y siempre me hace reír.Me conoce muy bien, me entiende y creo que a veces se contiene de alabarme en vez de criticarme y decirme las verdades en la cara..que es lo quiero.Alguien que me conozca y me sea honesto de verdad..Yo..me siento increíble cuando estamos juntos"

"Buena respuesta"gruñó Sirius y la miró suspicazmente" Solamente una pregunta más…Si tu serás la novia de James, cuidarás y alimentarás a sus amigos? Sabes cocinar?..A mi me gusta la pizza calabresa"

"Por supuesto no!" reclamó Lily incrédula y molesta" no soy cocinera de nadie y aunque supiera cocinar, no lo sería!"

"Una cosa más.."Sirius se enserió y se irguió en toda su estatura" Siendo novia de James..Lo alejarías de nosotros?"

"No..claro que no" respondió sorprendida de la pregunta" Soy su novia..no su madre..Quiero decir, no desearía que se alejara de ustedes y verlo triste..No soy quién para decirle con quien estar…y menos para que no esté con ustedes"

"Todo en orden"dijo Sirius pausadamente" Votemos..Quien aprueba a Lily como novia oficial de James?"

Remus, Peter y él levantaron la mano.

"Es unánime," dijo Remus. "Felicitaciones, Lily. Eres la primera novia oficial de un merodeador…Bienvenida"

"Y..la primera novia afortunada en ser interrogada?"bromeó ella por la seriedad del asunto.

"Eres la primera que dura dos semanas!"chilló Peter emocionado y la abrazó" felicidades"

"Así que..Cuál es mi premio por ser la primera novia?..Creo que luego de todo este pregunterío, merezco una recompensa"

Sirius hizo muecas. "Ser el quinto merodeador?"

Ella negó, divertida. "No creo tener un buen apodo de esos.."Ella sabía esos tontos apodos que tenían y hasta le parecía gracioso, pero no se veía con uno de esos. Y apenas sabía de donde los habían sacado.

"Deberías tener uno.." insistió Remus" Si vas a estar casi todo el tiempo con los merodeadores deberías tener un apodo"

"Llamémosla Flor" propuso Peter con una voz emocionada y chillona" Ya sabes, tu nombre es Lily, que es una flor"

"No, no va…Qué tal Cuerna? Pega con Cornamenta" comentó Sirius

"No" se apresuró a decir Lily con tantas ganas como amor hacia James.

"Mmm…algo sobre pelirroja, o rojo"

"Gama?"

"Ginger?"

"Princesa Gryffindor?"

"Algo sobre…Tigre Rojo.."todos miraron a Remus"Es por su color de cabello y personalidad"

"Buena idea..pero es muy obvio..Todos saben lo tormentosa que es Evans cuando se enoja"Sirius hizo muecas no muy convencido"Aunque..Tigre Rojo esta bien..Tigresa Roja? leona Roja?"

"Er..no, mejor dejenlo ahí"pidió ella espantada que la vieran así de peligrosa. Era tan violenta?

"Leona es por que pareces linda y suave por la superficie, pero cuando te salen las garras, agárrate!"

"Me tengo que ir, chicos..Muy lindo el apodo pero creo que es equivocado"protestó ella de pie" No soy así de.."

"Eres y lo sabes"intervino Sirius y soltó una sonrisa" Y te llamaremos Leona Roja de todos modos"

▓/▒

James y Lily se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas que rodeaban la fuente del patio lateral del castillo, charlando sobre sus actividades del día. Había materias que no tenían en común y les gustaba reírse de los profesores.

James acababa de contarle a la chica sobre el nuevo jugador del equipo de Quiddicth, de segundo año, cuando Lily le comentó su increíble anécdota del día.

"Sabías qué tus amigos intentaron secuestrarme cuando estabas en la práctica?" comentó ahora divertida por el acontecimiento.

Los ojos de James ensancharon. "Qué hicieron qué?"preguntó asustado que le hubiesen echo daño"Cuando los vea los voy a.."

"Todo está bien, James. En serio. Fue..un secuestro amable, de alguna extraña forma"

James se calmó levemente. "Qué significa dulce?"Preguntó

"Me hicieron preguntas de por qué estaba contigo, por qué te había dicho que sí, etc. Querían saber qué intenciones tenía..dijeron que era por que soy la primera que te dura más de dos semanas.."explicó ella.

James cabeceó lentamente, un poco confundido pero agradecido, extrañamente, de la clase de amigos que constataban la chica que estaba con él, mediante medidas extremas.

"Qué les dijiste?"

Lily frunció el cejo. "Sobre qué?"

"Sobre porqué estabas conmigo?"

"Les dije que por que eras asombroso"Sonrió, al ver que el autoestima del chico tocaba la torre mas alta del castillo" Y extremadamente encantador..y un gran idiota, a veces"

"No les dijiste eso, verdad?"preguntó James sorprendido, obviando lo de idiota.

"No, la verdad no pero admito que soy vanidosa..y quiero esas cualidades tuyas, incluyendo lo ser idiota, solo para mi"

"Serán solo para ti, entonces" murmuró acercándola a él

"Ahora tengo que preguntar..Por qué nunca habías durado más de dos semanas con una chica?Qué me hace tan diferente, James?"

"Por que pienso llegar a las tres semanas y hacer un record"bromeó en un principio"Pero..esas chicas con las que salía eran temporales y yo lo sabía _antes _de comenzar a salir. Entonces te conocí, y supe que quería algo a largo plazo, donde sintiera _sensaciones reales_ que estaba guardando para la chica indicada..Y supe que eres tu, desde el primer momento que te pedí salir…No sé si esto durará siempre, Lily..pero..mientras dure, quiero estar contigo por que me importas y vales más que dos semanas"

"Grandioso" susurró Lily antes de besarlo con pasión

_Nunca me cansaré de esto_ pensó James para sus adentros a la vez que la besaba y le acariciaba el cuello, esperando que Lily se convirtiera en algo permanente en su vida.

**Autora original:** Leigh A. Sumpter

**Idioma original: **Inglés

**Traductora: **Lali Evans

**Idioma Traducido:** Español.


End file.
